The Z Fighters:Battle Not Yet Won
by Ultra Paradox
Summary: Kronos, a slave in the planet of Leone that was thought to be week, unintelligent, and pathetic was one day challenged by Limor because he felt like it would be fun to kill a hybrid. Yet he did not realize that this young Saiyan would end up becoming a Z fighter that would save the world countless of times. But when an old enemy returns, will Kronos be able to defeat him?


"Coming into the Arena, standing at 6'1, weighing 135 lbs, Kronos Tiolawd," The announcer's voice boomed through the microphone and the crowd began to boo. As the much shorter man strutted out into the battle field the crowds began to throw rocks at him. His powerful power level was strong enough for the rocks to burn away before they made any contact.

The bald man weighing 200 pounds was around 7 feet tall, and stood at the other end of the Arena. His veins were pulsing under his ripped skin. He flexed for the crowd that cheered him on as he taunted. His huge muscles began to vibrate as he shoved his finger out at little Kronos, "Time to kill this half saiyan pest!" followed by the excited chants of the crowd.

"Limor, you will pay for your pity jeers." The hybrid (Kronos) sighed as if bored and unbuckled the sides of his cape. It tottered off of his shoulders and plummeted onto the floor faster than anyone in the audience could blink. Boom! A fissure assembled underneath his feet and Limor awkwardly stumbled backwards.

"Whoa! It seems like the Rookie Saiyan's cape wasn't for show! He was wearing weights!" The announcer called out and focused the scouter to sense his power level. The scouter took a couple of minutes to count up the power level, but it only added up to 675. "His power level is an all time low of 675; Limor's power level is three times as large." The crowd laughed at the pitiful power level, here on the planet of Leone, Saiyans were known for their huge power levels. They were also hated ever since they took over the planet, many years ago when the Leone's rebelled and took back control of their planet they enslaved any Hybrids (Halflings) or remaining Saiyans. One of the hybrids was Kronos himself, also known as…

A wryly grin molded itself onto Limor's face, "How cute! The Hybrid believes he has a chance against me!"

The battle siren screeched through the air silencing the crowd of Leone's (Who look exactly like humans do except some may have spots of different skin color on their skin). Limor rushed after the Hybrid closing his hands into fists, "Prepare to die you Hybrid scum!"

Kronos chuckled and kept an impish smile on his face. As the heavy man approached with great speed he roared out, "Time to die!"

The sound of skin against bones rippled into the air, the crowd went dead silence. The silence reminded Kronos of the sound of the dangerous nights he spent sleeping in a bug infested cabin on the border of his owner's house. This was his time, and no one will ever stop him again.

Limor stumbled backwards as his hand tried reaching for the wound underneath his chest. He looked down at his red skin that was hit by Kronos and groaned in pain, "W-what the hell…how did you?" When he looked back up at the Hybrid, he was way too close for comfort.

"Too slow…" Kronos whispered in his ear before slamming his knee up into his abdomen. As Limor bent over gasping for air an elbow made contact with the back of his bald head.

The whole crowd gasped and began yelling things like, "That damned saiyan is going to kill that man!" or "Get that animal off of him!"

The announcer tried checking Kronos's power level confused as to why Limor was losing. He betted money on Limor winning knowing that Kronos was a silent hybrid, he never showed signs of being a warrior like his ancestors. As the numbers in the scouter continued to be calculated and increased smoke seeped its way out of the mechanics on the side of the screen. It malfunctioned and fell apart in his hands, "Oh no…" He picked up the microphone and began yelling, "Security, the fight is over! Get Limor out of there!"

Kronos watched as Limor attempted crawling away on his hands and knees; blood was rushing out of his mouth and stained the ground. Kronos dropped his foot against his back and stalked his every move with cold dark eyes, "Don't underestimate the saiyan race," He sent a simple ki blast into Limor's body and a hot gust of air filled the arena. After the gust of air smoke sizzled up into the ceiling from the crater he had just created.

Security ran into the arena and looked around for the hybrid who just executed a Leone. A hybrid can be killed on the spot for such a crime; it was illegal for Saiyan's to kill Leone's within an Arena battle. Saiyan's cannot even harm a Leone outside of an Arena battle.

"Move," Limor's older brother, a muscular ex-commander marched into the arena shoving his comrades outside. When the smoke finally vanished the saiyan was gone and he caught sight of his younger brother's lifeless corpse, "Limor!" He growled in anger, "Warn the military! I want this Saiyan dead! Do not let him escape!"

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope my writing as whole improves as the series continues. If you have any advice make sure to comment on it and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks again, bye!_


End file.
